


A Christmas Gift

by Consuela_Stargazer



Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consuela_Stargazer/pseuds/Consuela_Stargazer
Summary: Hermione and Draco are throwing a Christmas party and they may be in for a few surprises
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: A Very Potter Advent Calendar





	A Christmas Gift

Hermione lit the fire in the fireplace. She wanted the sitting room to be nice and warm when the guests arrived. She took a step back and basked in the heat. She turned to admire the decorations. The tree was centered perfectly in the window as the snow fell outside. Somehow, in this moment, she felt like she was all alone in her own little snowglobe. She knew that was all about to change though.   
“Penny for your thoughts, my love.” Hermione jumped as she was brought back to reality. Leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, stood her husband. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked at how disheveled he looked. That may sound mean to some but the idea of him working hard to achieve his own goals was one of the reasons she fell so hard for him. He crossed the room to wrap his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath of his cologne. “I say we just cancel tonight and stay just like this.” The vibration of his laughter tickled my ears.   
“We’ve got a house full of people coming tonight and I think it may be too late to cancel.” He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.   
“Honey, I have something to tell you before everybody gets here,” Hermione started.   
“Oh by the way, my mother accepted our invitation for this evening,” her husband said as he darted around the corner making Hermione forget she was going to say anything.   
“DRACO MALFOY! YOU GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!” Draco poked his head around the corner with an impish grin.   
“Yes, my love?”  
“Don’t ‘My love’ me! What do you mean “our” invitation? When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me? What did you say? Why would she change her mind about me? What about your father?” She asked without taking a breath in between them.   
“Okay, take a breath. I’m very sorry for not telling you that I had sent her an owl. I never thought she would respond. I simply told her that I missed her and would love to see her, but I also told her that we were in fact still married and that if she chose to come she had to be on her best behavior. And you know exactly where my father is, rotting in Azkaban where he belongs. My mother, despite the family she came from, was never as bad as her sister, but being under my father’s thumb made it a lot worse. Now that we’re free of him, I promise you that everything is going to be okay.” He rubbed her shoulders and then lifted her chin up to look him in the eye. “I vowed to protect ou for the rest of my life and that included from my mother.” He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then booped her nose, causing her to unclench and smile.   
“There is so much to do. I have to make dinner, set the table, get music going…”  
“Honey, did you do that thing where you forget you’re a witch again?” Draco said with a chuckle. He flicked his wrist toward the table and the tablecloth straightened itself while placemats and place settings flew to their spots. Just to show off he lit the candles that lined the center.   
“Show off. But even with magic there’s still a lot to do. No time turner here to make sure the food gets cooked to perfection.” She really wished she had listened when Mrs. Weasley had taught her some of the magic recipes while she was dating Ron.   
Hours went by and the food was just about done when the doorbell rang. First guest of the evening had arrived. Hermione wiped her hands off on her apron before taking it off. She could hear a female voice coming from the entry hall, meaning Draco had answered the door. She walked through the kitchen door and there stood Narcissa Malfoy in all her elegance. Narcissa turned toward her with a smile Hermione had never seen. She opened her arms and Hermione had to stop herself from flinching. The older woman wrapped her in an embrace but Hermione was frozen solid. She looked at Draco over his mother’s shoulder but all he had for her was a smile and a shrug.   
“I’m so very sorry for the way I’ve acted in the past, but I love nothing more than spending Christmas with my son and his beautiful wife.” Hermione smiled hesitantly. At least Narcissa was being pleasant. Hopefully it wasn’t all an act.   
“Oh and I bought presents!” Narcissa flicked her wand and a pile of presents appeared beneath the tree. “Everything smells wonderful, my dear. Do you need help with anything?” Draco finally spoke up while wrapping his arm around his mother’s shoulders. “You are a guest,Mother, how about I make you a drink?” As the two of them retreated into the sitting room, the doorbell rang again. Hermione opened it to reveal the entire Weasley family joined by Harry and her own parents. Everyone joyfully entered the house and started to mingle. Draco had already started the music and the vocals of Celestina Warbeck filled the air. Everyone already had a drink in their hand and laughter and conversation came easy. Molly, Mrs. Granger, and Narcissa were even sitting off by the fire sharing stories.   
“Hey everybody!” Everyone cheered as Neville, Hannah, Luna, and Rolf all joined the group.   
“Excuse me! That seems to be everyone. Why don’t we retire to the dining room and dinner can be served.” Hermione exclaimed with pride. This party was going on without a hitch. Everyone took a seat at the table, catching up with friends they hadn’t seen in a while. Hermione took a seat to the right of the head. She allowed her husband that seat with his mother to the left. Ginny immediately jumped into the seat next to Hermione and started gabbing.   
“Christmas is such a fun time. Don’t you think Hermione? We all wanted to thank you for hosting us tonight. Actually,” she stopped and stood up, clinking her glass. Everyone rose their drinks. Hermione grabbed her cider, opting out on the alcohol this evening. “I’d like to make a toast to our wonderful hosts tonight. Christmas is a time for family and friends and, I’d never thought I’d say this, but the Malfoys have been more than gracious to open their home to us all. And for that we say ‘Cheers!’” Everyone cheered and toasted their glasses to Hermione and Draco.   
As dinner came to an end, Draco suggested returning to the parlor for some carols. Fred and George insisted on singing “ Oh Tannenbaum” but kept slipping between the traditional German and the english translation. Everyone had a turn, as well as many group numbers. The night winded down to the sounds of Narcissa singing “Silent Night”. Her beautiful voice carried over the room as Hermione and Draco cuddled up by the fire.   
“Hey what is it you wanted to tell me earlier?” Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled and stood up, taking his hand. They walked over to the tree and Hermione took an ornament off and handed it to Draco. He looked at her confused and then turned it over in his hands. His empty hand went to his mouth in shock and he almost dropped the figure.   
“Does this mean….? Are you serious?” he asked Hermione. Hermione nodded back at him with tears to match his own. She placed her hand gently on her stomach.   
“I’m going to be a father?!?!” This exclamation caught the attention of the rest of the party. Draco turned to the everyone. “I’m going to be a father!” Everyone leapt up from their seats to give congratulations. Ginny and Luna both ran toward Hermione and wrapped her in a tight embrace before talking directly to her stomach as if the baby could already hear them. Narcissa walked over to her and just stood there. Even after the wonderful evening they had just had, Hermione was still worried about Narcissa’s response. The room fell silent as everyone waited for the older woman to say something. After what seemed like ages, Narcissa smilled, with tears of joy in her eyes. The feeling of tension loosened in the room as everyone continued to congratulate the couple. Hermione looked around the room and took in the feeling of love that she felt emanating from everyone here. This baby was going to be one of the most loved people on this planet. That much she was sure of.


End file.
